A Promessa de Um Amor
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: Presente de amigo secreto para Titia Ro ::”Será que um grande amor nasceria daquela promessa feita a um amigo? Gaara não duvidava muito daquilo...”:: Gaara x Hinata ::
1. Prológo

**Disclaimer:**

Esta Fic é "baseada" em um livro esplêndido: _**O Último Solteiro**_, de **Deborah Simmons**, uma das minhas autoras de romance preferidas. Os personagens utilizados na Fic são do anime/mangá _**Naruto**_ que pertence a **Masashi Kishimoto Mashimoto**. As semelhanças entre o livro e a Fic serão sim encontradas, mas as histórias são diferentes entre si.

A Fic é o presente de amigo secreto pra minha _mama_, e super-mega-power-ultra-blaster amiga, **Titia Ro**.

_**-**_

_**Prólogo**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Ele: O maior e mais cobiçado solteirão de Londres...**

_Sou Gaara no Sabaku e você tem muito prazer em me conhecer._

**Ela: Uma doce e tímida menina que se esconde em um rosto sério e infantil...**

_Mu-muito prazer, chamo-me Hinata Hyuuga._

**Ela era a Feiosa, a jovem sem atrativos, pela qual Gaara teria de ser responsável. Havia prometido ao seu amigo Hiashi, que estava à beira da morte, que cuidaria de sua filha e não tinha como voltar atrás...**

_[...]depois de receber a notícia de que era o novo responsável pela menina Hyuuga, o belo ruivo resolveu afogar as magoas em um bar próximo._

**Mas tudo só piorou quando ele resolveu fazer tal coisa...**

_- O que está fazendo aqui, menina?_

_- E-esse quarto é meu, se-senhor._

**Ele não esperava que sua promessa em cuidar e proteger a reputação da menina sem atrativos e herdeira dos Hyuuga chegasse ao ponto dele ter de se ver casado a ela...**

_Nesse exato momento ele estava em uma capela simples, casando-se com aquela menina feiosa que ele mal conhecia. Maldição, por que tinha que exagerar na bebida?! Agora tinha de se casar, o que não estava planejando fazer tão cedo._

**Ela já não podia evitar ou negar o desejo que sentia pelo seu marido, mesmo que aquilo fosse difícil, ela tinha de admitir... Hinata amava Gaara, mesmo que ele não demonstrasse sentir o mesmo por ela... **

_Tentava a todo custo se manter o mais longe possível de Gaara, pois este a estava deixando louca com suas gentilezas, com sua voz mansa, fria e rouca que às vezes a surpreendia em algum corredor, seus sorrisos raros e sedutores que sempre faziam seu corpo estremecer._

**Porém, às vezes, a vida nos surpreende e nos faz querer coisas as quais um dia nos recusávamos ativamente a chegar perto...**

_Estava se sentindo um idiota, nunca havia sentido tanto desejo e necessidade por ninguém, nem pelas formosas e inúmeras amantes que já tivera. Agora estava louco por uma virgem inexperiente e que nunca sorria para ele._

**E um dia, quando Gaara não pode mais manter seu alto controle, deixou escapar mais do que olhares sedutores e sussurros ao pé do ouvido...**

_- Seja minha – murmurou com a voz rouca beijando do queixo ao pescoço delicado. Suas mãos já a acariciavam por cima do tecido delicado e macio da camisola, querendo livrar o corpo esguio das roupas que ainda o impediam de senti-la por completo._

**Será que um grande amor nasceria daquela promessa feita a um amigo? Gaara não duvidava muito daquilo...**

-

-

-

-

**N/A:** Prólogo curtinho, desculpem... x.x'

Mais ele só é pra dar uma idéia da fic, espero que gostem =D

_Mama_, tomara que você goste da Fic... Eu prometo, ela esta do jeitinho que você gosta: GaaraxHinata com Hentai e (contando com o prólogo e o epilogo) mais de três capítulos... xD

Beijinhos ;D

_**Reviews?**_

**N/B:** Emilly-chan, você sabe que eu não sou fã de GaaraXHinata, porém esse prólogo ficou tão bonito, envolvente e atrativo que me deu vontade de acompanhar até o fim. E não é só porque é meu trabalho de beta... É sério. Eu adorei. GaaHina nunca me pareceu tão tentador de se ler como agora. Espero que todos tenham gostado tanto quanto eu, principalmente você Titia Ro.

Ela merece reviews, vocês não acham?


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:**

Esta Fic é "baseada" em um livro esplêndido: _**O Último Solteiro**_, de **Deborah Simmons**, uma das minhas autoras de romance preferidas. Os personagens utilizados na Fic são do anime/mangá _**Naruto**_ que pertence a **Masashi Kishimoto Mashimoto**. As semelhanças entre o livro e a Fic serão sim encontradas, mas as historias são diferentes entre si.

A Fic é o presente de amigo secreto para minha mama, e super-mega-blaster amiga, **Titia Ro**.

**Ps:** a música utilizada nessa fic _é __Quem de nós dois_ de _Ana Carolina_.

_**-**_

_**Capitulo Um **_

_**-**_

O sol brilhava forte quando o _eterno solteirão _de Londres tateou o lado direito de sua cama e constatou que sua companheira ainda estava ali, mesmo que não se lembrasse de quase nada da noite passada. Com raiva, o belo ruivo sentou-se e levou uma das mãos a cabeça latejante devido à enxaqueca.

Forçou-se para lembrar-se de algo que havia acontecido entre ele e a mulher deitada ao seu lado. Lembrava-se de ter ido à casa de seu amigo Hiashi Hyuuga, o qual conhecera no exército, por conta de um testamento que o mesmo deixara a ele. Não conseguia se lembrar direito como havia chegado naquele quarto com aquela mulher, pois depois de receber a noticia de que era o novo responsável pela menina Hyuuga o belo ruivo resolveu afogar as magoas em um bar próximo.

- Maldição – praguejou empurrando levemente a moça que ainda dormia profundamente ao seu lado.

- Quem... Quem é vo-você?! –exclamou exasperada pegando as cobertas e cobrindo-se ate a altura do pescoço, antes de esticar o braço e pegar seus óculos que jaziam sobre o criado mudo. Seus olhos perolados fitaram os cabelos cor de sangue do belo ruivo ao seu lado criarem um belo contraste com os ombros fortes e costas largas, que brilhavam por conta da pele dourada.

Gaara murmurou alguma coisa e virou-se para ver quem era aquela mulher. Seus belos olhos verde-água arregalaram-se ao ver que essa possuía cabelos azuis escuros puxados para trás e amarrados em um coque frouxo, rosto corado sem atrativos e um par de óculos de lentes grosas. Aquela era Hinata Hyuuga, sua pupila que mal havia completado 18 anos.

- O que está fazendo aqui, menina? – perguntou com raiva levantando-se e puxando outro cobertor para cobrir-lhe a nudez. Será que havia dormido com aquela menina? Por Deus, ela, além de ser uma criança, era feiosa e sem atrativos... Só uma bebedeira para fazê-lo dormir com uma mulher como aquela.

- E-esse quarto é meu, se-senhor – murmurou escondendo o rosto corado entre as mãos, nunca havia visto um homem se este não estivesse completamente coberto, imagine nu como aquele estava.

Como um flash as lembranças da noite anterior lhe vieram à mente, o fazendo gemer em desespero. Havia bebido mais do que deveria e agora estava na cama com uma menina feiosa que era sua responsabilidade, por conta de uma promessa que fizera a um amigo a beira da morte.

- Senhori-... –a criada parou de falar ao notar que havia um homem de porte atlético coberto apenas por um cobertor preso firmemente na altura da cintura. Seus olhos cor de mel arregalaram-se e um grito agudo escapou pela sua garganta, chamando a atenção de todos naquela mansão.

Hinata escondeu ainda mais seu rosto nas mãos e Gaara quis gritar com aquela maldita criada que não conseguia conter sua surpresa ao ver um homem com pouca roupa no quarto de uma _criança feiosa._

Bem... Não que a pudesse culpar de nada, até ele mesmo estava apavorado com aquela situação.

_**-O-**_

Após quase uma hora de conversa entre ele, a governanta da casa e Neji, o primo de Hinata, Gaara, o mais cobiçado solteiro da época, teria de se casar com aquela menina sem atrativos. Claro, não poderia deixar que a reputação de sua pupila, e futura esposa, fosse arruinada por conta de uma criada que gritara aos sete ventos que um homem nu estava no quarto da _pequena Hinata_.

Nesse exato momento ele estava em uma capela simples, casando-se com aquela menina feiosa que ele mal conhecia. Maldição, por que tinha que exagerar na bebida?! Agora tinha de se casar, o que não estava planejando fazer tão cedo.

Porém havia prometido ao seu amigo Hiashi que iria cuidar de sua filha após a morte do mesmo e agora ele havia ido longe demais com essa promessa. Olhou para o lado e viu a garota de cabeça baixa, usando um vestido branco de mangas longas e sem decote. Ela não parecia uma noiva e não aparentava estar feliz com aquilo, pelo contrario, soube por uma das criadas que Hinata havia chorado muito por estar sendo forçada a casar-se com ele.

Ora, aquela menina deveria esta se sentindo honrada por estar se casando com o melhor partido de toda Londres e Gaara não se surpreenderia ao saber que era o melhor de toda Europa!

Quando já estavam de partida, Kurenai, a governanta da casa, entregou a Hinata uma maleta marrom e murmurou alguma coisa em seu ouvido, fazendo o rosto da menina enrubescer. Gaara ficou se perguntando o que aquela mulher havia dito a sua esposa.

Esposa. A cabeça de Gaara latejou ao lembrar-se que aquela menina era a sua esposa, a mulher com quem ele passaria toda a sua vida. Lançou mais um olhar a morena sentada ao seu lado na carruagem, ela tinha grossas lentes escondendo os olhos perolados, cabelos azuis escuros amarrados em um perfeito coque, pele pálida, traços sérios e o corpo coberto por um vestido marrom de mangas longas e sem decote, alem do grosso casaco que a encobria ainda mais. Ela estava se escondendo, mas do quê? Gaara não sabia e nem queria saber.

Até o presente momento, mal ouviu a voz da sua agora esposa, fora algumas poucas palavras que ela trocara com as empregadas e seu primo antes de saírem da mansão Hyuuga. Hinata, ele notara, possuía uma voz baixa e gaguejante, o que o deixava com mais raiva ainda. Além de não possuir atrativos, ela era calada, séria e nem parecia uma mulher!

Desde a época em que vinha à casa de seu amigo Hiashi e via sua filha pequenina e feiosa, notara que aquela menina daria muito trabalho ao pai na hora de ser apresentada a sociedade para que encontrasse um marido a altura da riqueza dos Hyuuga, que agora era pertencente exclusivamente a sua esposa e a ele.

Queria rir alto por saber que o velho e severo Hiashi Hyuuga deveria estar gargalhando uma hora dessas por saber que sua filhinha feiosa estava casada com um dos melhores partidos de toda corte.

- Sr. Sabaku – chamou o cocheiro quando pararam em uma hospedaria. Gaara olhou friamente para o jovem homem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis e disse-lhe que iria passar a noite ali. Havia decidido que na manhã seguinte iriam retomar a viagem para Londres, onde iria apresentar sua esposa a sociedade e seus pais, não importava se ela era feia ou uma criança sem experiência, agora ela era responsabilidade dele e ele cuidaria dela, custe o que custar.

- Meu senhor – chamou uma voz feminina, baixa e hesitante ao lado de Gaara, o fazendo olhar para Hinata, que ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa e um livro grosso sobre as pernas. Desde pequena vira aquela menina com livros nas mãos - Eu... Eu gostaria de sa-saber se ira me deixar aqui... Ou... Ou levar-me de vo-volta para casa.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha o ruivo respondeu aquela pergunta ainda mantendo os olhos fixos no coque perfeito daquela menina, como aquilo não a machucava?!

- Não vou levá-la de volta a sua casa. Irá comigo até Londres, onde fica _nossa_ casa, e lhe apresentar a meus pais, como minha esposa, caso não se lembre desse pequeno detalhe - sua voz sairá lenta, calma e controlada. Percorreu mais cuidadosamente o corpo daquela menina. Apesar de possuir uma pele tão alva quando leite, ela não era atraente, em nada que ele pudesse ver, pois essa se escondia mais do que um cervo em época de caça.

- Mas meu se-senhor – ela tentou argumentar, mas como se pensasse duas vezes ou hesitasse, apenas por que era vontade de seu pai, de seu primo e de sua amiga e governanta Kurenai. Por ela estaria em casa, lendo dos mais diversos livros e aprendendo cada vez mais sobre tudo um pouco.

Desde cedo Hinata via-se como uma moça responsável e sensata, tinha sonhos como toda mulher, claro, mas os seus sonhos eram diferentes. O que mais almejava era ser uma serva de Deus e viajar pelo mundo pregando sua palavra. Mas, infelizmente, aquele sonho não poderia mais ser realizado.

Seu pai, que Deus o tenha, tinha um único desejo: vê-la casada. Agora que era esposa do grande Gaara no Sabaku, acreditava que seu pai estaria descansando em paz. Ela nunca esperava encontrar um marido, imagine um como aquele homem sentado ao seu lado. A jovem tinha plena consciência de sua falta de atrativos, era, como muitos diziam, _sem sal_ e aquele homem belo e robusto com toda certeza gostava de mulheres voluptuosas e experientes.

Hinata queria chorar. Chorar o máximo que pudesse, pois só assim toda aquela dor e amargura a deixariam de uma vez. Será que agora seu pai sentir-se-ia orgulhoso dela se ainda estivesse vivo? Hinata duvidava daquilo, mas nunca perderia as esperanças, se manteria forte e não faria objeções ao seu marido.

Submeter-se-ia a ele, mesmo que aquele não fosse seu objetivo de vida... Faria tudo que seu marido pedisse, exceto uma coisa: entregar-se a ele. Queria rir com o próprio pensamento. Nunca um homem como Gaara no Sabaku iria querer se deitar com ela, a Feiosa, então para que se preocupar?

Kurenai, quando a jovem Hyuuga, agora Sabaku, ainda estava em sua mansão, a havia falado muito sobre a noite de núpcias de um casal, pois como uma viúva, a ainda jovem mulher sabia muito sobre tal coisa. Hinata sentia seu corpo estremecer só de pensar no homem ao seu lado fazendo tudo que Kurenai a havia dito que os homens faziam com suas esposas. Ela havia lhe dito que quando duas pessoas se amavam aquilo era algo normal e muito bom... Mas naquele caso Hinata tinha certeza: nenhum dos dois se amava.

_**-O-**_

Hinata trajava uma camisola que ia até abaixo dos joelhos e tinha um xale grosso sobre os ombros e pescoço, impedindo que sua pele alva estivesse à mostra. Estava sentada na beirada da cama, terminando de se preparar para dormir quando a porta foi aberta. Seus olhos arregalados fitaram o homem que agora adentrava em seus aposentos, era Gaara e não tinha uma cara muito boa.

Não o havia visto desde o jantar, quando comeram no salão daquela hospedaria e esperava não vê-lo tão cedo, mas ali estava ele, em carne e osso caminhando em sua direção. O desespero a atingiu de repente e só no que poderia pensar era no fato de seu marido querer provavelmente usufruir do que tinha direito.

_**Eu e você  
Não é assim tão complicado  
Não é difícil perceber...  
Quem de nós dois  
Vai dizer que é impossível  
O amor acontecer...  
Se eu disser  
Que já nem sinto nada  
Que a estrada sem você  
É mais segura  
Eu sei você vai rir  
Da minha cara  
Eu já conheço o teu sorriso  
Leio o teu olhar  
Teu sorriso é só disfarce  
E eu já nem preciso...**_

- Meu senhor? – Chamou ela arqueando uma sobrancelha ao vê-lo começar a tirar as roupas que vestia. Quando Gaara tirou a camisa, e deixou à mostra seu abdômen e tórax perfeito, desprovido de pelos, seus braços fortes e seus ombros largos Hinata lutou contra a vontade que sentia de gritar.

Gaara olhou para a mulher a sua frente e reprimiu um gemido de desgosto. Ela, até na hora de dormir, se escondia por trás de tecidos e mais tecidos. O que mais poderia se esperar de uma virgem inexperiente?

- Sim? – Perguntou deixando que seus lábios se curvassem num sorriso sedutor. Quando o rosto da séria Hinata tomou um tom escarlate ele viu ali um modo de se divertir: iria atormentá-la e seduzi-la com seu tão famoso e poderoso charme.

_**Sinto dizer que amo mesmo  
Tá ruim prá disfarçar  
Entre nós dois  
Não cabe mais nenhum segredo  
Além do que já combinamos**_

Apesar de tudo, aquela menina era uma mulher, e nenhuma mulher resistia ao seu charme notório. Caminhou até a esposa e a viu levantar-se mais do que rapidamente de onde estava com as faces rosadas, mas ainda assim sérias e controladas.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama e se pôs a tirar as botas, antes de se despir por completo e deitar-se em seu lado da cama. Puxou as cobertas e cobriu a nudez, sem nem olhar para Hinata, que estava junta a janela, com as mãos trêmulas e sentindo um calor repentino, que a incomodava.

A jovem de cabelos azulados, fechando os olhos com força e decidida a enfrentar Gaara no Sabaku, voltou-se para a cama e viu seu marido já adormecido, o que a deixou tranqüila. Então ele queria apenas se sentir confortável ao dormir?

_**No vão das coisas que a gente disse  
Não cabe mais sermos somente amigos  
E quando eu falo que eu já nem quero  
A frase fica pelo avesso  
Meio na contra-mão  
E quando finjo que esqueço  
Eu não esqueci nada....**_

Suspirou pesadamente, sentia-se confusa. Desde o momento que vira aquele homem pela primeira vez, quando tinha apenas nove ou dez anos, Hinata via nele o homem perfeito, aquele que ela queria como marido. Agora o tinha como tal, mas só de pensar que ele estava naquele posto por pura obrigação e honra sentia-se mal. Não queria casar-se com alguém por obrigação, se fosse para fazer tal coisa deveria ser por amor.

Caminhou até a cama, pegou um cobertor, um travesseiro e rumou para o sofá que havia naquele quarto. Era próximo à lareira, então se manteria aquecida durante aquela noite. Não iria dividir a cama com um homem desnudo, nem que esse fosse seu marido e que, mesmo que inconscientemente, já tivesse feito aquilo antes.

_**E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro...  
Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida**_

Arrumou-se o melhor que pode naquele estofado nada luxuoso e fechou os olhos, suspirando mais uma vez. Estava cansada da viajem e logo se viu submersa num mundo onde não havia casamentos sem amor, nem grandes homens ruivos e atraentes que lhe perturbavam.

Gaara, assim que teve certeza de que a _feiosa_ estava dormindo, se levantou, colocou um cobertor envolto na cintura e rumou ate o sofá. Parou ao ver que o xale que ela usava quando entrou havia escorregado, revelando a tez alva e delicada daquela menina. Meneou a cabeça e abaixou-se para segurar o corpo da moça entre seus braços. Não iria a deixar dormir ali, num local tão desconfortável como um sofá.

_**Eu procurei qualquer desculpa pra não te encarar  
Pra não dizer de novo e sempre a mesma coisa  
Falar só por falar  
Que eu já não tô nem aí pra essa conversa  
Que a história de nós dois não me interessa...  
Se eu tento esconder meias verdades  
Você conhece o meu sorriso  
Lê o meu olhar  
Meu sorriso é só disfarce  
O que eu já nem preciso...**_

Ajeitou-a melhor nos braços e, quando Hinata colocou os braços entorno do seu pescoço e o abraçou, pode sentir o corpo esguio colar-se ao seu. Quando seios volumosos foram comprimidos contra seu peito Gaara teve de utilizar todo seu alto controle para não gemer. Hinata era macia e possuía várias curvas que, só agora, tendo-a tão perto, era capaz de perceber. Mordeu o lábio com força evitando mais um gemido... Por Deus, ele estava desejando aquela _feiosa_?!

_**E cada vez que eu fujo  
Eu me aproximo mais  
E te perder de vista assim  
É ruim demais  
Por isso que atravesso  
O teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças  
Um lugar seguro...**_

Com o hálito quente batendo contra seu pescoço, Gaara rumou de volta a cama. Fechou os olhos com força e respirou fundo, sentindo um aroma floral invadir-lhe o corpo, fazendo o excitar-se quase que instantaneamente. Maldição, como ele poderia saber que aquela menina feiosa era tão desejável?!

Reprimindo outro gemido colocou rapidamente Hinata na cama e cobriu-a o mais rápido que pode, para assim esconder o corpo que o estava atormentando. Ela era macia, cheirosa e possuía curvas nos locais certos, o tipo de mulher que ele gostava. Se não fosse sua seriedade e sua timidez talvez aquele casamento não fosse tão ruim quanto ele imaginava.

_**Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída,  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida**_

Voltou para o sofá e deitou-se nele, onde sentiu o aroma da _pequena_ Hinata, que nada de pequena possuía. Demorou muito para dormir, mas, quando conseguiu, uma garota de olhos perolados, que usava óculos de lente grossas e tinha o rosto sério não o fez ter sonhos tranqüilos, pelo contrario, eles eram demasiados turbulentos e nada inocentes.

-

-

-

-

**N/B:** Olha a temperatura começando a subir aqui – se abana. Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu e de que se lembrem de deixar uma review para esssa escritora tão talentosa.

Beijos

Pérola

**N/A:** Pessoal, muito, muito, muito obrigada pelo apoio, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo que ficou bem _picante_... :Db

Também espero que não queiram me matar pela demora em atualizar a fic, mas é que meu PC quebrou e eu to sem net em casa, desculpem, mesmo! ToT

Beijinhos e quero saber o que acharam do capitulo, hem?

Ate o próximo ;*


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:**

Esta Fic é "baseada" em um livro esplêndido: _**O Último Solteiro**_, de **Deborah Simmons**, uma das minhas autoras de romance preferidas. Os personagens utilizados na Fic são do anime/mangá _**Naruto**_ que pertence a **Masashi Kishimoto Mashimoto**. As semelhanças entre o livro e a Fic serão sim encontradas, mas as histórias são diferentes entre si.

_**-**_

_**Capitulo Dois**_

_**-**_

Há pouco mais de uma semana eles haviam chegado à casa de Gaara, que era uma bela mansão de quatro andares. Os pais do ruivo ficaram surpresos com a notícia do casamento do filho, porém, ainda assim, felizes por finalmente terem seu único filho e herdeiro casado.

Hinata, a cada dia, se via mais atraída pelo marido, que havia começado a tratá-la de um modo diferente, mais gentil, mesmo que seus olhos verdes-água se mantivessem sempre frios e inexpressivos.

Ainda vestia-se como sempre, com roupas escuras e que encobriam seu corpo. Não gostava de chamar atenção nem de se arrumar, pois afinal, de que adiantava tentar transformar um pato feio em um cisne exuberante?

Gaara mal conseguia conter seu desejo quando a esposa estava por perto. Ela o havia conquistado. O ruivo não sabia como nem quando, só sabia que estava apaixonado por aquela menina que corava por quase tudo.

Outro dia viu um dos filhos dos criados de sua casa jogar, sem querer, um punhado de lama no vestido que a esposa usava. Por um momento pensou que ela agiria como todas as jovens londrinas numa situação como aquela: gritaria e espernearia até que o culpado pelo estrago em seu vestido fosse punido severamente.

Mas aquela não foi a reação de Hinata, ela apenas sorriu docemente para o garotinho que já chorava e implorava por perdão. Quando ela se abaixou e abraçou ternamente o menino sujo de terra, teve certeza de que aquela era um mulher diferente, muito diferente.

- Não pre-precisa chorar, querido, e-era só terra e água – ele a ouviu murmurar em quanto o menininho ainda soluçava e a abraçava com força - Que tal fazer um favor para mim? Assim nós e-estaremos quites, que tal? – perguntou docemente se separando do garotinho de cabelos rebeldes e castanhos.

- Sim, minha senhora – disse ele, enxugando os olhos com a manga da camisa que usava - Farei o que a senhora pedir.

- Pois muito be-bem – falou ela se levanto e ajeitando a saia de seu vestido de cor pastel, que estava agora com uma mancha marrom. Pegando uma pequena bolsa que sempre carregava consigo, Hinata pegou algumas moedas e entregou-as ao garotinho - Quero que co-compre alguns doces para mim, certo?

Como um raio o menino correu por entre as ruas daquela cidade e, em menos de dois minutos, voltou com um saco de doces e um sorriso radiante no rosto. Gaara não sabia que sua esposa gostava de doces, na verdade pouco sabia daquela mulher.

- Muito bem – disse ela, novamente se abaixando e sorrindo docemente para o menino que agora se sentia orgulhoso de si mesmo. Gaara queria que ela sorrisse daquele modo para ele - Acho que não do-dou conta de tanto doce, será que pode comê-los co-comigo? –perguntou estendendo mais da metade das guloseimas para o menino, que, ainda relutante, as pegou.

Mais uma vez Gaara sentiu um calor incontrolável invadir seu corpo com aquela cena, imaginando aquela jovem rodeada de crianças, _suas_ crianças. Ainda sorrindo afastou-se dos dois, decidido: iria conquistar aquela menina.

_**-O-**_

Já era tarde quando Hinata se deu conta de que havia passado toda a tarde na biblioteca, lendo inúmeros volumes interessantíssimos sobre a historia grega. Deixando o livro que tinha em mãos sobre a mesa daquela local saiu em direção ao seu quarto.

Tentava a todo custo se manter o mais longe possível de Gaara, pois este a estava deixando louca com suas gentilezas, com sua voz mansa, fria e rouca que às vezes a surpreendia em algum corredor, seus sorrisos raros e sedutores que sempre faziam seu corpo estremecer...

Há cerca de um mês aquela era sua rotina, quando o via seu coração palpitava mais rápido e o desejo de se jogar em seus braços era algo que ela vinha experimentando constantemente.

Gaara estava voltando da cozinha quando a viu subir as escadas. Quando Hinata parou junto à porta do seu quarto em vez do dela ele reprimiu os sentimentos que o assolaram, será que ela o desejava tanto quanto ele a ela? Bobagem, pensou quando ela tirou as mãos da maçaneta da porta e adentrou no próprio quarto.

Estava se sentindo um idiota, nunca havia sentido tanto desejo e necessidade por ninguém, nem pelas formosas e inúmeras amantes que já tivera. Agora estava louco por uma virgem inexperiente e que nunca sorria para ele.

Voltou para seu quarto e só saiu de lá quando um grito feminino invadiu seus ouvidos. Era uma voz conhecida e isso o deixou preocupado.

- Hinata – murmurou saindo do quarto e colocando rapidamente um robe para cobrir-lhe a nudez. Quando entrou no quarto da esposa, esta estava com um pano sobre a mão e lágrimas nos olhos. - Oh, meu Deus, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou evidentemente preocupado indo de encontro à jovem. Ela estava com os cabelos soltos e só agora ele deu-se conta de que nunca havia visto o tamanho real daqueles fios azulados.

A cascata preto-azulada escorria pelos seus ombros e chegava pouco acima da cintura, eram mechas lisas e aparentemente sedosas que brilhavam por conta do fogo da lareira. A camisola que usava era leve, imaculadamente branca e meio transparente, o que fazia com que suas formas desejosas ficassem evidentes.

- Acabei me cortando com o vi-vidro do espelho quando ele caiu no chão. –Respondeu timidamente indicando os cacos de vidro que estavam no chão do aposento. Gaara pegou-lhe a mão com cuidado e examinou o ferimento.

- Acho que não foi nada – disse ele olhando nos olhos perolados por trás das lentes grossas dos óculos que ela sempre usava - Precisa estar sempre com os óculos? –Perguntou colocando a mão em seu rosto e acariciando a pele pálida e macia.

- Não – murmurou ela fechando os olhos para apreciar a caricia- Apenas para ler... Ma-mas prefiro estar sempre com eles, pois sempre estou lendo – completou pendendo a cabeça e deixando descansar na mão forte e grande do marido. Não adiantava esconder mais seu desejo por ele quando não conseguia fazer aquilo nem para si mesma.

Quando Hinata roçou levemente seus lábios contra a palma de sua mão, Gaara sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer todo seu corpo, o deixando excitado. Como ela conseguia deixá-lo assim com um simples toque?

- Hinata – sussurrou ele se aproximando de seu rosto, depois de tirar-lhe os óculos e colocá-los em outro canto. Os lábios se tocaram e enfim o tão esperado beijo aconteceu. Gaara tomou-lhe os lábios com ternura e calma, como se apreciasse o sabor inigualável de uma sobremesa delicada, mas ao mesmo tempo excitante. De fato eles possuíam tal sutileza, eram tão saborosos quanto o sabor exótico de canela com chocolate: tão refrescantes e cheirosos quanto a canela e tão doces, irresistíveis e embriagantes quanto o chocolate.

Hinata cada vez mais envolvida pela caricia intima enlaçou o pescoço do marido e colou mais seus corpos, fazendo Gaara gemer de prazer ao sentir os seios fartos comprimirem-se de encontro ao seu peito. Aquela menina não fazia idéia do poder que exercia sobre ele.

Sem mais se conter de desejo afundou os dedos nos longos cabelos azulados de sua esposa e puxou-a para mais junto, acariciando os fios lisos e sedosos, que deslizavam pelos seus dedos longos. O aroma floral que eles exalavam eram um dos fatores que estavam deixando Gaara cada vez mais excitado. Mas a quem ele queria enganar? _Tudo_ naquela mulher o deixava excitado.

- Seja minha – murmurou com a voz rouca beijando do queixo ao pescoço delicado. Suas mãos já a acariciavam por cima do tecido delicado e macio da camisola, querendo livrar o corpo esguio das roupas que ainda o impediam de senti-la por completo.

Levantando-se e levando Hinata junto Gaara colou-a na parede ali perto, apenas admirando suas faces rosadas, seus seios fartos que subiam e desciam de maneira provocante, alguns fios azulados que lhe caiam sobre o rosto delicado, seus lábios entreabertos e convidativos. Tudo naquela mulher o fascinava. Ela não era mais a feiosa, a criança sem atrativos ou qualquer outra coisa que não fosse uma bela, atraente e excitante mulher...

Sua mulher.

Beijou-a de maneira selvagem e possessiva. Apertando-a com mais força, Gaara segurou sua cintura e levou uma das mãos de encontro aos seios fartos, tocando levemente o mamilo, a fazendo gemer de excitação e surpresa. Com habilidade desabotoou os botões da camisola e deixou que essa escorregasse pelo corpo repleto de curvas da jovem morena de olhos perolados que nesse instante momento soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e reprovação.

Gaara sem se intimidar pelo protesto da esposa, com um gemido de prazer colou mais seus corpos juntos à parede e afundou seu rosto nos seios de Hinata, deixando seus lábios tocarem a pele macia e sensível. Mais uma vez surpreendendo Hinata, Gaara correu a língua pela extensão de seu colo, sugando e mordendo o seio pálido e cheio.

- Aahhh – O belo Sabaku sorriu e tomou o mamilo rosado com seus lábios e o sugou como uma criança, desejando cada vez mais sentir o sabor da sua doce esposa. Suas entranhas já queimavam como fogo em brasa por aquela mulher e não iria parar suas caricias ate vê-la do mesmo modo em seus braços. Com cuidado e delicadeza segurou o mamilo túrgido com os dentes e roçou levemente a língua, fazendo Hinata arfar e segurar firmemente nos ombros do belo ruivo, pois tinha a _leve_ impressão de que não se manteria em pé por muito tempo.

Hinata sentia-se entorpecida pelas caricias ardentes do marido. Nunca imaginará que estaria daquele modo com um homem, ou que pelo menos estaria envergonhada numa situação como aquela, mas, por incrível que pareça, ela não estava nada envergonhada com as caricias dele ou do fato de estar completamente nua.

- Gaara – murmurou seu nome entre gemidos enquanto o ruivo sugava-lhe o outro seio, sem pressa, saboreando-lhe com calma e delicadeza. Hinata apertou os ombros firmes e sentiu a pele quente contra os dedos longos e delicados. Gaara, mais uma vez, gemeu contra a pele delicada de seus seios e tornou a caricia mais possessiva e exigente.

Hinata imaginava que não havia algo melhor do que aquilo, mas quando seu marido segurou firmemente suas nádegas e a puxou de encontro a seu corpo Hinata não pode reprimir o gemido rouco que escapou de seus lábios.

Hinata era cada vez mais invadida por um calor quase insuportável que vinha de suas entranhas e alojava-se no meio de suas pernas, onde agora Gaara tratava de lhe acariciar com gentileza.

O belo Sabaku ficava cada vez mais excitado com os gemidos e suspiros de prazer que eram proferidos pela sua esposa enquanto a acariciava com intimidade. Estava louco, louco de desejo por aquela mulher e não poderia, nem queria, que aquele sentimento tão quente e aconchegante o deixasse. Nunca havia sentido aquilo com nenhuma outra, apenas com aquela que estremecia entre seus braços.

- Querida... Você é tão doce – murmurou ele beijando seu pescoço com a voz rouca, atordoando ainda mais Hinata, que mal o ouvia tamanha era sua confusão. Só no que sua mente se focava, no momento, eram as caricias inebriantes que Gaara lhe proporcionava e perguntava-se se havia algo que seu marido pudesse fazer para deixá-la mais excitada do que já estava.

- Gaara... Po-por favor – murmurou entre gemidos, arqueando o corpo de encontro ao dele, pendido por algo que ela desconhecia. Gaara segurou-a com mais firmeza e afundou o rosto em seus cabelos enquanto a carregava para a cama. Naquela noite ela seria dele, toda e completamente dele.

Quando, após beijá-la mais uma vez, Gaara saiu da cama para tirar o robe Hinata o fitou maravilhada, afinal, por que ela estava tão abobalhada? Ele _era_ maravilho. Alto, forte, musculoso, tinha pele dourada, cabelos cor de sangue que roçavam levemente na pele desnuda da nuca, um abdômen esculpido. Descendo mais um pouco seus olhos fixaram-se arregalados na masculinidade do marido, que indicava o quanto este estava excitado.

Era tudo novo para ela, por isso se sentia tão envergonhada e curiosa com relação ao corpo másculo de seu marido, queria tocá-lo, sentir a pele macia em seus dedos. Como se ainda em transe levantou o rosto e o fitou, seus lábios sedutores estavam curvados em um sorriso de malicia, enquanto esse se aproximava.

- Vê como você me deixa? – Perguntou tomando a mão dela com a sua e a levando de encontro ao seu membro grande, pulsante e rijo, que queimava de desejo por ela. Hinata gritou de espanto ao tê-lo entre os dedos finos e tentou afastar suas mãos, mas Gaara a impediu, segurando sua mão firmemente contra sua masculinidade protuberante.

Quando Hinata começou a acariciá-lo, o ouviu gemer e tomá-la em mais um beijo. Ainda com o membro pulsando em sua mão Hinata beijou toda a extensão de seu abdômen, sentido todo e cada músculo do marido se contrair perante as caricias de seus lábios.

- Hinata – murmurou ele jogando a cabeça para trás, sua pele dourada brilhava por conta do suor e as chamas da lareira faziam-no uma imagem mais que perturbadora para qualquer mulher com sangue correndo nas veias.

Sem mais se conter a puxou com força e beijou-a, enquanto a deitava novamente no colchão macio daquela cama. Colocando-se sobre ela afastou com delicadeza seus joelhos, sabia o quanto aquilo era desconfortável para uma virgem, mas felizmente Gaara também sabia como amenizar aquela dor.

- Relaxe, minha doce Hinata – pediu ele inclinando-se sobre ela e sugando-lhe o mamilo com força, a fazendo gemer alto. Quando se colocou na entrada úmida daquela mulher que tanto o excitava, Gaara levantou a cabeça e fitou-lhe o rosto contorcido de prazer.

Sua atenção voltou-se em direção as duas pérolas que reluziam em luxuria, medo e hesitação a sua frente. Começou a penetrá-la com calma, atento as reações de sua amada. Hinata enterrou os dedos nos lençóis da cama e proferiu um gemido estranho quando ele penetrou-a mais um pouco.

Depois de alguns instantes Gaara começou a se movimentar sobre o corpo esguio de Hinata. Inclinando-se na direção do ruivo Hinata permitiu que ele a penetrasse mais fundo, fazendo-o sussurrar roucamente em seu ouvido.

- Ah... Pare... Pare Gaara es-está doendo – disse ela após um grito de dor - Você é e-enorme – completou segurando seus ombros para tentar afastá-lo, aquela dor era quase insuportável.

- É assim mesmo, querida, logo vai passar – murmurou ele beijando seu colo - e não tem nada haver com meu tamanho – completou num sussurro malicioso enquanto segurava sua cintura, para fazê-la parar de se movimentar. - Tenha calma - sussurrou tomando seus lábios com gentileza.

Quando finalmente se acalmou e relaxou debaixo do corpo do marido Hinata sentiu Gaara mergulhar em mais uma investida dentro dela, úmido, grande e rijo, a assustando de imediato.

- Tenha calma, relaxe – murmurou ele deslizando as mãos pelas curvas sinuosas de Hinata, que tentava fazer o que o marido pedia. Mas era algo impossível de se fazer. Ela só queria que ele se afastasse.

Gaara sentindo o medo da esposa colou seus corpos mais ainda, se aquilo fosse possível, e rolou para o lado levando-a e a colocando por cima. Daquele modo ela poderia controlar a dor e ainda dar prazer aos dois.

- Gaara – ela o chamou, apreensiva, enquanto colocava as mãos em seus peito, inclinando-se sobre ele - Eu... Eu não posso.

- Sim, pode - disse ele colocando as mãos em sua cintura, a fazendo movimentar-se - Vamos, vou ajudá-la – prometeu ele a incentivando a continuar.

Quando os movimentos ficaram mais intensos Hinata esqueceu-se da dor e concentrou-se nos olhos verdes-água de Gaara que brilhavam com luxuria, enquanto os lábios entre abertos indicavam a dificuldade para respirar. Pequenas gotículas de suor se formavam em sua testa e pescoço, enquanto via seu amado suspirar e gemer cada vez mais alto, pedindo que ela continuasse.

Os corpos se chocavam com selvageria. Gaara colocou as palmas das mãos nas nádegas de Hinata, fazendo-a movimentar-se mais rápido e forte contra seu corpo. Nunca deixava suas amantes exercerem aquele posto dominador, pois amava o controle, e na cama era ele quem controlava tudo, mas aquela sobre seu corpo não era uma das mulheres com quem se deitará, era sua esposa, a mulher com quem passaria os restos de seus dias. A cada minuto ele podia sentir a proximidade do clímax, enquanto Hinata fechava os olhos com força e gemia alto, o enlouquecendo cada vez mais.

- Eu... Eu te amo – murmurou Hinata inclinando-se sobre o belo ruivo e afundando seu rosto no pescoço úmido do marido, enquanto ainda sentia o corpo tremer por conta dos espasmos do prazer que compartilhará com o marido. Gaara sentiu-se como nunca havia se sentido antes: completo, vivo, feliz... Aquela mulher era única, por isso sentia sensações nunca experimentadas quando estava com ela.

Agora ela não se sentia mais como a _feiosa_. Era uma nova mulher, uma mulher bonita, desejada e, ela podia jurar, era amada pelo homem que um dia ela jurara nunca se entregar, mas que hoje ama com todas as suas forças.

Com o que lhe restava das forças Gaara segurou o corpo de Hinata contra o seu e a abraçou carinhosamente, antes de colocá-la ao seu lado e os cobrir com o lençol. O fogo da lareira e o vento frio que entrava pela janela entreaberta, fazendo as cortinas azuis claras esvoaçarem, tornavam o momento mais acolhedor e belo do que ambos os amantes poderiam imaginar.

Gaara queria dizer que também a amava, que queria ter filhos com ela, que a queria só para ele, mas as palavras pareciam tão pesadas e novas que ele não conseguia proferi-las.

Com um sorriso verdadeiro a olhou aninhar-se em seus braços. Amava aquela mulher, mas não conseguia dizer tal coisa a ela... Talvez, com o tempo, se acostumasse com o fato de amar alguém e assim poder dizer com palavras o que sentia. Entretanto, naquele instante não precisava de palavras, pois seus olhos já transbordavam todo o amor que sentia por aquela doce menina que um dia ele chamara de _feiosa_.

Talvez aquela promessa que fez ao seu amigo quando este estava à beira da morte não tenha sido de todo um desperdício, pelo contrario, havia ganhado mais do que merecia com ela.

-

-

-

-

**N/B: **Depois de dias com esse cap comigo, finalmente terminei de beta-lo. Desculpa o atraso linda, mas ta ai. Fiz meu melhor, mas, se concentrar em gramática lendo um hentai não é nada fácil XD

Ficou lindo, espero que todos tenham gostado.

Beijos

Pérola

Reviews?

**N/A:** Olá pessoal?!

Bem, desculpem a demora, de novo! .

É... mas, oh.. pra compensar nesse capitulo teve hentai!!! =D

Meio caído o hentai... Mas, bem... Fiz o meu melhor, juro!!! .

Milhões de obrigada pelas reviews, adorei cada palavrinha que me enviaram e espero receber varias nesse também, hem?!!!! '_'

Ate o próximo capitulo...

_Kissus Ja Ne ;)_


	4. Epilogo

**Disclaimer:**

Esta Fic é "baseada" em um livro esplêndido: _**O Último Solteiro**_, de **Deborah Simmons**, uma das minhas autoras de romance preferidas. Os personagens utilizados na Fic são do anime/mangá _**Naruto**_ que pertence a **Masashi Kishimoto Mashimoto**. As semelhanças entre o livro e a Fic serão sim encontradas, mas as historias são diferentes entre si.

Fic de presente de amigo secreto para **Titia Ro**.

_**-**_

_**Epilogo**_

_**-**_

_Um Ano Depois_

Gaara caminhava de um lado ao outro do corredor frente ao quarto que dividia com Hinata, que estava lá dentro, junto com sua madrasta, Kurenai e uma parteira.

Sim, Hinata estava grávida e ele era um futuro papai desesperado. Queria ter seu filho o mais rápido possível em seus braços, para que pudesse admirar como faz com sua mãe. Só de imaginar um ser tão pequenino com olhos perolados e cabelos azuis escuros como Hinata ele já podia sentir lágrimas virem aos seus olhos.

Maldição, nunca fora um homem fraco, por que estava agindo daquela maneira logo agora que era para estar aparentando firmeza?!

- Acalme-se meu filho – pediu um homem muito parecido com Gaara. Aquele era Hiam no Sabaku, pai do belo ruivo que não parava quieto um só instante.

- Mas papai, meu filho e minha esposa estão ali – apontou para a porta trancada a poucos metros de si, seus olhos verdes-água faiscando de raiva. - E aquelas benditas mulheres não me deixam entrar!

Queria arrombar aquela madeira, entrar no quarto e averiguar se sua esposa estava bem e se seu filho havia nascido com saúde, porém as mulheres que estavam lá dentro o impediam de fazer tal coisa, alegando que resolveriam tudo e quando pudessem o deixariam entrar.

Hiam olhou mais uma vez para seu filho e sorriu. Sabia o que ele estava sentindo, pois passou pela mesma coisa no nascimento dele. Só no que pensava era em como ele e sua primeira esposa estavam... Talvez fosse algum mal dos Sabakus, mas todos eles eram possessivos e se preocupavam demasiadamente com o que lhes pertencia, e isso incluía das mulheres e filhos até o chão em que pisavam.

Quando um choro de criança cortou os corredores daquela mansão Gaara olhou desesperado na direção da porta, se aquelas mulheres não lhe deixassem entrar naquele momento ele iria arrombar a porta ou entrar pela janela!

Mas, para seu total deleite, a porta foi aberta e dela Kurenai saiu, sorridente e _concedeu_ a ele a oportunidade de entrar e ver sua esposa e _seu filho._ Gaara tratou de correr cômodo adentro, enquanto as outras pessoas que estavam lá dentro saiam para deixá-lo a sós com sua família.

- Então é um menino? – perguntou ele inclinando-se sobre a esposa que tinha o rosto cansado e pálido, mas um sorriso radiante nos lábios rosados. Hinata, a cada dia, aos olhos de Gaara, ficava mais linda.

- Sim, querido, espero que não esteja desapontado – disse ela deslizando os dedos pelos cabelinhos ruivos do filho, que lhe sugava o seio com voracidade.

- Não posso negar que preferia ter uma menininha, mas um rapaz também me deixa mais do que feliz... – disse ele olhando para o bebê que tinha os olhos fechados, mas as mãos segurando firmemente o seio da mãe, enquanto mamava com gosto - Esse é meu filhão, guloso como o papai aqui – disse orgulhoso logo soltando uma gargalhada gostosa ao ver o olhar reprovador da esposa, que não pode evitar também sorrir com o comentário do marido.

Eles agora tinham uma família e Gaara e Hinata nunca estiveram tão felizes na vida e deviam tudo aquilo ao severo, ganancioso e ranzinza Hyuuga Hiashi, se não fosse por ele talvez nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

-

-

-

-

**N/B:** Eu achei esse epílogo muito fofo. *-*

Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça. Perdoem-me pela demora. A Emilly-chan me entregou esse capítulo há um bom tempo e eu que demorei a betar. Ela é inocente. Eu sou a culpada pela demora. Ç.Ç Desculpa mesmo. Espero que minha falta de profissionalismo não interfira no número de reviews que minha linda amiguinha irá receber. Nem que seja para pedir minha demissão...

Beijos

Pérola

**N/A:** Epilogo tão curtinho quanto o prólogo, mas espero que tenham gostado!!! \O/

Rô-chan, linda, espero que tenha gostado do presentinho, pode ta ate meio fraquinha mais é de coração, viu?... x.x

E, poxa... Quero agradecer a todos pelo apoio e, principalmente, a minha queria e amada beta _**Pequena Pérola**_ que mesmo tendo as fics dela, e mais um monte de coisa pra resolver, sempre arranja um jeitinho de corrigir os inúmeros erros das minhas fics!!!!

_BRIGADÃO MIGAH!!!!!_

Beijinhos a todos e obrigada por terem lido a fic!!!

Merecemos Reviews? ;)


End file.
